Spirit of the Wolf
by DaisyChain16
Summary: Bunnymund has a daughter...who's a wolf spirit. She has many responsibilities but she struggle greatly with one of her jobs. This has attracted the attention of Pitch Black who has returned after two years to get revenge on the Guardians, using Bunny's daughter, Kiara Wild, as a weapon. Hope you like (don't own RoTG only my OC) maybe OC x Jack Frost, haven't decided yet ;)
1. Chapter 1

A small town in England, 1559, a teenage girl lay lifeless on a lonely woodland floor where life was rare and its shadows cast illusions which would scare the bravest of people. It was a place where imagination would play, day and night, with split personalities. At light, children would play and invent their own world, laughing with friends and pretending to fight invisible dragons. By dark, the imagination would change, and fear is born to trick the mind into thinking there is someone behind you but when you turn, there's simply the wind blowing past your face. Shadows would appear to follow you making you wish and pray for light to help you find a way home.

But there was a light. The Moon accompanied her body, gazing down at her in sorrow and feeling guilt for he couldn't protect her. Her act was brave, for the loyalty she had shown saved lives and sacrificed her own.

The Moon protected her body until he could think of a way to reward her but his thought was interrupted when the ground thirty feet away from her sunk to reveal a man sized hole. But what appeared from the hole wasn't entirely man. He was just over six foot; he wore a deep green long coat with gold trimming which partnered his bright green eyes. He had large ears, covered in greyish-blue fur. Across his forehead, there was a flower-like imprint in a darker grey fur which accompanied his covered shoulders.

His name was E. Aster Bunnymund but is famously known as the Easter Bunny. He was a Pooka, the last of his kind actually. Bunnymund is a warrior rabbit, and used to live with the other Pookas of his village before they were attacked and wiped out, leaving him as the only survivor. Now, he lives in his Warren, deep under the surface of Australia.

It was the night before Easter and he was about to make preparations for the children's egg hunt but the Moon spoke to him. The large bunny's ear perked up at the voice and he turned to gaze at his guide.

The Man in the Moon. He was telling him to follow the light, and at that moment, moon light fell down upon a grown to reveal a shadow from a distance. The bunny obeyed and followed the light with caution. Hopping over slowly, he soon reached the shadow to soon discover the lifeless girl on the ground.

Shock took over and the bunny's ears dropped flat to his head. He carefully placed a furry arm, decorated in darker grey patterns under the girls head and propped her up onto his knees. Her eyes remained closed, her breathe remained absent and her body remained motionless.

The bunny could only gaze at the teenager in sorrow. "What happened to 'er?" The Australian bunny asked returning his glassy eyes to the Moon, pleading a reply to why the Moon would bring him such sadness. A voice did not reply but the moon light did.

The Moons light focused upon the girl. The bunny glanced at the Moon and back to the girl in surprise. The light hugged her, changed her, and returned her life.

The girl with raven hair changed to a girl with grey, silver hair which fell half way down her spine. Her skin became paler which almost blended in with her white, short sleeved blouse. Along-side she wore a long, brown, flowing skirt, made of thin fabric. Her feet were bare. From her neck hug a black leather strap with a purple moonstone attached to the end which sparkled in the moonlight.

Her most dramatic change was what made her less of a human. Grey fur poked up from her head. They were grey wolf ears with black fur tips, and what came with that was a long, grey, furry tail with a black furry end. Down her fore arms and climbing up her shins were black short length fur patterns which swirled and wrapped around the limbs stopping just before her knees and elbows.

The light slowly dimed and the bunny could only gaze in astonishment. He had witnessed the awakening of a spirit brought back by the Man in the Moon. As the light shone weakly on the girl, her eyes began to twitch. As her eyes peeled open, they reveal the most beautiful shade of yellowy-gold the bunny had ever seen. The reflection of the Moon lay on her large pupils and she gazed in its direction.

After her gaze broke from the Moon and the light returned to its normal state, the teenagers gaze moved to the bunny. She looked at the bunny with curious puppy like eyes trying to find answers.

"Hey there, no need to worry, am 'ere to help, what's ya name little 'en?" The Australian bunny spoke to the young, teenage spirit.

"He said it was Kiara Wild. Are you his friend?" the timid, British girl said with deep curiosity and fascination towards the enormous bunny.

"Yeh, he was the one who lead me too ya. Do ya know who are or where ya came from?"

"He said I am a Spirit of the Wolf, but that is it. Excuse me but what is your name?" Kiara asks the giant bunny.

"My name's Bunnymund, but just call me Bunny mate" He replies with a wink. The Wolf Spirit smiles, revealing her sharp canines and a variety of more pointed teeth, it was slightly uncomforting to Bunny, slightly, but he somehow knew she was gentle.

"Hi Bunny, it's nice to meet you and thank you for being so kind." She puts out her hand for a shake which Bunny takes gladly.

_Protect her._

Bunny glanced to the Moon for he had spoken to him again. He knew something serious must have happened for him to ask such a request. When the Man in the Moon choses a Sprite, he wants them to learn for themselves, find their own path and help to protect the world. However, the Moon had made an exception.

Bunny looked down and the puppy-like teen with a smile. "The Moon 'as sent me to protect ya. C'mon," Bunny gestured his hand for the cub to hold, "let's get ya somewhere safe ya ankle biter" He continued with a smile. Kiara, who took no offence to the name, giggled and took his hand.

"Ok, Papa."


	2. Chapter 2

"JACK FROST!" Came a voice heard all across the North Pole, this voice came from the one and only Santa Clause, but everyone calls him North. Its three days till Christmas which means that North goes from the jolly fat guy to grumpy old fart. Christmas is his holiday and everything needs to be scheduled, prepared and perfect for Christmas Eve where he takes to the skies. This can only leave a much stressed Santa Clause.

North's Job doesn't just involve jumping down chimneys and putting presents under the tree, coal in stocking and eating cookies. No, it's more than that, North is someone who protects the children, with eyes full of Wonder, he protects their childhood.

He is a Guardian; you could call him the leader of the Guardians. There are five, Santa Clause, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, Sandman, and the newest member, Jack Frost. They are the ones who protect the Wonder, hope, Memories, dreams and fun within the children to ensure they are safe from threats who wish to harm them.

Two years ago, they had an encounter with Pitch Black, also known as the Boogeyman. His goal was to bring fear to the children so he could be believed in and destroy the Guardians in the process. This was the year the Man in the Moon chose Jack Frost to become a Guardian and help the Guardians defeat Pitch. Before it became official, Pitch attempted to convince Jack to join him. He refused and retrieved his memories which he had lost for over 300 years.

After Pitch was defeated, the Guardians resumed their own duties and Jack Frost, a Spirit which nobody believed in, found his first believer and many more. Everything couldn't be better.

"WHERE IS JACK FROST?!" North bellowed down the corridors of his work shop in the side of a mountain in the North Pole. Jack thought it would be funny to delay some of the Yetis in the toy making process. In the Workshop, live Yetis and Elves. It is thought that the elves make the toys, but North only lets them think that, in fact the Yetis are the ones who make the toys. If the Elves did it, there wouldn't be a Christmas full of wonder and presents waiting under the tree but half eaten cookies and maybe a sock.

Jack, using the Wind as his transport, flew through the Workshop freezing the busy hands of the Yeti's and not so helpful elves. It was harmless to start with but when he made the floor and ice rink, things got messy. Yetis skidded into piles of presents, knocked them to the floor; Elves fell in balls of five and slid into tables, knocking over toys which haven't been properly assembled. Toys which had been finished flew across the room, crash landing into walls as well as knocking flying toys of course into Yetis.

"Oops "was all the Guardian of fun could say after his harmless prank turned into a fiasco. He landed on the ice, spun on his heels, hands and staff behind his back, and whistled as he walked away from the mess. He didn't get far, when a large tattooed arm grabbed the hood of Jack's blue, frosted hoody and lift him up to eye level.

"I can explain." Jack said with hands up in surrender as well as dropping his hooked, wooden staff on the floor.

"Start talking" North replied with Russian accent thick, serious blue eyes and targeting the young guardians electrifying blue eyes.

"I was just having a little fun" he glances back at the mess "I'll clean that up." Jack explained with an innocent and sheepish smile drawn on his face. The teenage Guardian was indeed intimidated by the larger, older and stronger Guardian. North was a very big man, he had tattoos on each arm labelled Naughty and Nice, he wore his trademark colour red in a jumper, sleeves rolled up, black high risen trousers with a diamond patterned belt and brown ankle boots. He had a long white beard, as well white hair, with thick black eyebrows and blue eyes.

"Is dat so?" North's Russian accent retorted. He brought his other hand up to his face and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Jack, I am very busy man, go out and have fun somewhere else." He continued, dropping the white haired boy on the floor and walking off.

"Aww c'mon North, I was just livening up the place … I said I'll clean up."

"I am busy, I need to prepare, go play with children of Burgess." North said, trying the hide his anger and stress. North is always a stress head when Christmas is around the corner.

"Fine, cya later North." Jack sighed half-heartedly, annoyed at himself but understood North's reason. He took off, surfing the wind to reach the town named Burgess, home of his first believer.


	3. Chapter 3

In the woods of Burgess, two blurred, grey figures raced each other, passing and moving around the wooden obstacles. Both creatures were covered in Grey fur, one with large ears and a small tail, one with small ears and a large tail and both racing at speeds humans could only imagine.

"Giv'it up mate, ya don't wanna race a rabbit" The larger, Australian figure said to the other fast moving creature.

"Not on your nelly roo!" The smaller, British figure said, imitating the Australian with a giggle. The larger figure quirked up an eyebrow and ran faster.

Both continued to race each other to the pond being the finish line. The smaller creature was the first to arrive, the larger creature not far behind.

"Your speeds … improved ankle-biter. Nobody … beats me in a ... a race." The Easter Bunny says between breaths to his adopted daughter Kiara. However, her appearance was different. Instead of her human form with the features of a wolf, she was a fully grown grey wolf with piercing yet soft yellowy-gold eyes. Bunny had also changed, ditching the coat to replace it with leather bracers set with orange stones, a single-strap holster with which he carries his boomerangs and leather wrappings on his feet.

Kiara was lying down on her side on the grass by the lake, panting. After a couple of minutes, when regaining her breath, her body started to change, changing back into her humanoid form with the remainder of her ears and tail.

"Ha! I finally bet you, see you can beat a rabbit, Bunny-Roo!" She giggled in victory.

"How many times I gotta tell ya, don't call me that. Frostbite's a bad influence on ya" he retorted in defeat.

"Aww c'mon, I was only kidding. And he isn't a bad influence; he's just good at annoying _you_"

"Ya tellin' me ya like the nickname he gave ya?" Bunny answered with a sly smile.

"Well, I can't say I like it but it is kinda clever" Kiara smiles

"Whateva' ya say _Fleebag. _C'mon ya daft dog, let's head back." Bunny lazily says with a laugh. Kiara sends Bunny a glare, then joins the laughter. Their laughter was soon interrupted when a husky laugh and a strong, icy wind flew past. Kiara sends knowing look over to her adopted father and he returns it with a sigh.

"Speak of the devil. C'mon Papa, it's been a year since we spoke, pleeeeeeease!" Kiara begs looking up at Bunny with pleading puppy dog eyes. Bunny trying to avoid her gaze, refusing to be over taken by her adorable pleas, is defeated, gesturing his hand to go follow the winter spirit

"Thank you Papa!" Kiara shouts chasing the wind. Bunny chuckles, taps his foot to create a rabbit hole and jumps in.

"Snow day!" Jack shouts flying through the town of Burgess on his way to his first and favourite believer. Spreading snow and ice through-out the streets, summersaulting off buildings and ranging between high flying and low floating, he finally reaches the centre of town. Around the statue which stood in the middle were Jamie and his friends having a snowball fight, thanks to Jack change in weather.

"Do ya think he's close by?" the kid called Pippa said to her group of friends.

"Well, there's snow so he has to be around here somewhere" The kid named Claude replied, every one of them discussing when the arrival of their mythical friend will be. Jack soon flew in on their debate on whether he would arrive, noticing that the children hadn't seen him; he made a snowball in his hand. Perfectly rounded and glowing with a dim blue, he threw the snowball hitting Jamie at the back of the head.

All the kids turned, including Jamie, to see a smug Jack Frost tossing a snowball in one hand whilst effortlessly leaning on his staff changing all their confused faces into grins, widened from ear to ear.

"Miss me?" Jack spoke with a mischievous grin tattooed onto his face. All the kids didn't wait a moment before charging over to the winter spirit and tackling him down in the snow. Every one of them laughing as they all lay in a dog pile on the snowy ground.

"Woaw! Haha. Ok guys…can't breathe" Jack laughs, struggling for breath as a pile of kids lay on top of him in hysterics. One by one, the kids stood up, still laughing at the winter spirit gasping from breath on the floor.

"You kids are getting heavy" Jack says with a chuckle whilst looking at the changed, disapproved faces of the children. Without each party realising, a snowball laid waiting in Jamie's hand, and a snowball was forming in Jack's. Both counting to three in their minds, each one throws their ammo. Jamie and Jack are simultaneously flung back, with a face full of snow.

The remaining children, Cupcake, Claude, Caleb, Pippa and Monty all stared at the surprising display before all making their own snowballs and starting the fight.


	4. Chapter 4

Kiara remained in her humanoid form, with her tail wagging for joy and ears pricked up. The smile could not be removed from her face. Jack had become one of her best friends within the last two years. Since he became a Guardian, Bunny thought it would be a good idea to introduce Kiara to Jack in order for her to make new friends.

Jack never knew about Kiara until Bunny told him the story and how she was practically his adopted daughter. Jack's response to this was obvious, making jokes on how Kiara might eat Bunny or how odd that she, a predator is the daughter to what nature would call, her prey.

The two got to know each other and became close friends; however they hadn't seen each other in just under a year. Kiara was given her memories a year after her awakening by Tooth, however, the only memory she couldn't access was her death. Kiara was introduced to all the Guardians within the first week.

She also had a secret, a secret about Jack's past and she was scared to tell. When she found out this secret, she hid away as it caused her pain whenever she went near him, knowing how he couldn't remember. This was why she hadn't seen Jack or the other Guardians in a year.

After a year, she couldn't take the separation anymore, she felt lonely. Kiara pushed the thought to the back of her head and raced to find the winter spirit.

She reached the town, knowing nobody could see her, in search for Jack. It didn't take long thanks to her incredibly sensitive hearing, she sussed out the laughter and screams of the children and the husky laugh of Jack near the towns statue within minutes.

She decided to make and entrance. She looked at the kids throwing the snowballs, and found a hiding spot close by. She scooped up some snow into a ball and threw it at the back of Jack's head. Target hit. Jack whizzed his head around but saw no one. At that point, Kiara had moved at such incredible speed, changing her hiding spot to behind the statue.

Jack shrugged and turned back to the fight but as soon as he turned, he was hit with a snowball, square in the face. After wiping away the snow to retrieve his vision, he was soon faced with a teenage wolf spirit rolling around on the ground laughing.

"Your face! You should have seen your face!" Kiara cries between a fit of laughter, continuing to role on the floor. She soon gets up to face the incredibly surprised Jack Frost.

"Aww, did you miss me snowflake?" Kiara said in a babyish voice. The once shocked Jack soon changes into very happy Jack.

"And a hello to you too _fleebag_" Jack retorts with a grin. Unable to contain their happiness, the teens pull each other into a tight hug spinning around.

"What took you so long; I haven't seen you in a year. Where have you been?" Jack asks whilst still in a slight embrace. Kiara lifts up her head to face Jack with the huge smile painted on.

"Some things came up, the only person I've talked to all year is Papa, but I'm planning on visiting everyone soon though." Kiara replies. Jack rolls his eyes at the reference 'Papa' Kiara uses to title Bunny. He was still unable to grasp the idea of Bunny being a father figure.

After answering the question, Jack soon realises the kids had stop the snowball fight to look at Jack hugging what seems to be thin air.

"Jack? What are you doing?" Jamie asked slightly confused and freaked out. Jack is slapped with realisation and separates from Kiara. He gives a look to Kiara as a sign of apology, but she just waves her arm as if it didn't' bother her.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot you guys can't see her. Kids, I wanna introduce you to a friend of mine but you can only see her if you believe in her. Her name's Kiara Wild, she's a wolf spirit. She's kinda human but she has these weird wolf ears and a funny looking tail." Jack introduces and Kiara glares at his description. The kids all close their eyes and concentrate in hopes of seeing Jack's friend.

All at once the children soon open their eyes and are met with a teenage girl with black tipped grey wolf ears and tail.

Kiara's image had changed since she woke up. Her white blouse was replaced with a tight black three quarter length jumper and a thin, brown, open waistcoat. Her purple moonstone necklace remained hanging over her chest. She wore light grey skinny jeans which crumpled up at the bottom being too long for her legs. Her arms now wore brown leather bracers set with purple moonstones which Bunny had made for her and hid her black fur patterns on her arms. She was still bare foot and her silver grey hair was tied in a messy mid-height pony tail with a black leather strap.

Each kid stared at the wolf spirit with jaws dropped and eyes wide open. Kiara was not too sure on how to react. She couldn't be seen by humans unless she was believed in; however, when she is in her full wolf form, she is seen by all humans. She has never understood why but it has caused her to become more cautious as people don't take too kindly to seeing a wolf running in their town.

"Err- Jack? Can they see me? What should I do?" Kiara said surprised whilst showing a very weird expression on her face. Jamie, Cupcake and Pippa had taken note of this expression and started to giggle.

"Yeh, we can see you. It's nice to meet you Kiara, I'm Jamie Bennett." Jamie responds, stepping forward and reaching his hand out. Kiara smiles and meets Jamie's hand and shakes it with enthusiasm, taking Jamie by surprise.

"Hi! Wow, you can see me! It's nice to meet you too Jamie, same to you guys too, if you can see me, if not, hi anyways!" Kiara giggles excitably, earning a laugh from Jack and the kids.


	5. Chapter 5

After heart-warming introductions, all the group could do was have fun and have a snowball fight. As soon as the kids saw Kiara, she was bombarded with questions. After answering them, she could now say she made new friends. The group split up into teams, Jack, Jamie, Pippa and Monty Vs Kiara, Cupcake, Claude and Caleb. During the fight, Kiara formed a bond with Cupcake figuring out that they were a lot alike. She also kept bugging Caleb, telling him how wonderful his name was considering it meant 'dog' in Hebrew.

The group soon all collapsed to the snowy ground tired out, whilst Jack's team claimed victory. The group were now by the lake, sitting on the side, throwing pebbles at the ice to see who could throw hard enough to crack the ice. Jack being the cheater that he is, made the ice thicker in order to annoy the attempts Kiara was making. She then responded by slapping him on the back of the head.

"Oww! What was that for?!" Jack shouted with a pout on his face looking at Kiara as if to say _what did I do?_ She however saw no innocence.

"You're cheating, so you get hit." She pointed to his staff, "No staff, Princess." Kiara responds with a smirk on her face, smiling at the name she gave him. He frowned at the name.

"Princess?!" He questions with an offended face but Kiara and the kids only laugh.

The group lie down and relaxed for minutes talking about the Guardians, catching up, until Kiara noticed the Moon rising.

Something that Jack didn't know was that Kiara had a very strong connection to the moon. There are the stereo types where the wolf howls to the moon, people assume they don't really do that, but they do. Wolves are strongly bonded with the moon, when you see them howl, they are communicating with the moon, talking to it, singing to it.

There used to be fourteen wolf spirits inhabiting the Earth, protecting it. But over the years, they started to disappear which scared Kiara. She turned to the moon whenever she felt in her heart that one had slipped away but the moon had no answers.

The reason they were disappearing was because they weren't believed in. Spirits who aren't believed in have limited immortality, they can only live for 500 years before they become nothing and vanish. There are only four, including Kiara, left on Earth. Kiara was 472 years old, she didn't have a long time left before her time was up, but thanks to Jack, her time was extended, she had believers, but they weren't her first.

Kiara stood up, the children and Jack looked at her curiously. She stood looking at the moon with a frown and then began to howl as it started to rise. In response, the moon began to glow brighter. The kids and Jack could only stare in awe. Her howls sounding like a hymn, however, she was merely responding to a warning sent by the Moon. When she stopped, the moons light dimmed back to normal but she still frowned for a moment. She needed to get the Kids indoors. She turned to the children.

"It's getting late, c'mon, home time!" She announced with a smile, moving her hands and a shooing gesture. The kids began to moan saying things like _do we have to? I don't want to. Can we stay a little longer? _

Kiara looked to Jack for help. Having some common sense, he sighed understandably and helped her out.

"I'm afraid she's right guys. I'll visit tomorrow, Kiara will too, right?" Jack said looking over to her with a smile.

"'Course I will! We'll have double the fun and team awesome will beat snowflake and his minions, am I right guys?" Kiara said looking at her snowball fight team, winking with a reassuring smile. Her team cheered like they were ready for battle, bulking up the chests to intimidate Jack's team.

"We'll see about that, and its team Blizzard." Jamie retorted with a smug expression, trying to stand tall next to Jack, both with their hands on their hips and standing tall like superheroes.

"We'll see about that" Cupcake backed up, standing next to Kiara and high fiving her.

All the Kids were sent home but Jack still wanted some time with Jamie, so, Jack and Kiara decided to visit him at his bedroom window. Jack knocked on the window for Jamie to open it. Once he did, Jack flew in whilst Kiara jumped in a puppy like fashion, landing hands first before crouched on her tip toes.

"And you wonder why Bunny calls you a daft dog?" Jack snorted at her who was sat like a dog on the floor, she responded with a glare. Jamie merely laughed at the name which was replied with a pout from Kiara.

"Aww Jack, don't be mean." Jamie giggled, pointing the sarcastic accusing finger. Very quickly her pout turned into a sharp toothy grin, ears pricked up and tail wagging. Jack only laughed at her reaction and Jamie's sudden maturity.

"Wow, since when did you become so mature and responsible?" Jack laughed. "So how's life been kiddo? Anything interesting happen while I've been gone?"

"Not really, we're all back at school now. Because we've had so many snow days off, they gave up and made us go in anyways. Thanks for trying though Jack. So how did you two meet anyways?" Jamie replied pointing at the spirit teens. Jack and Kiara exchange glances and smiled.

"Well, since Jack became a Guardian, Bunny decided to introduce me to him. Ya see, Bunny is kinda like my adopted father, I've known him since I became a wolf spirit. He brought me up, taught me how to fight, help me through discovering my powers and talents. He was kinda reluctant considering Jack and Papa aren't the _best of friends_" Kiara replied.

"Papa?" Jamie questioned.

"Oh, yeh, I call Bunny Papa, he doesn't mind, he actually prefers me calling him that. He considers me his daughter. Anyways, when Bunny first introduced me to Jack, he didn't make the best first impression" Kiara continued sending a smug look over to Jack who responded with a sheepish laugh.

"What did he do?!" Jamie begged with curiosity.

"Well, Bunny allowed him just that once to visit the Warren but when he came through, he was ambushed by some of Bunny's eggs and he fell into the river full of pink dye. Honestly, I had never laughed so hard in my life. My first meeting with _thee_ Jack Frost Involved getting pink dye out of his hair!" Kiara said, trying to contain her laughter but failing, however it never stopped Jamie, and Jack just blushed from embarrassment.

"H-how long … did it take to … to get the dye out?!" Jamie Blurted during his laughing fit.

"Three hours." Jack whispered, "It's not that funny!" He continued, slightly annoyed at his embarrassment.

"I wish you could have seen him Jamie, EVERYTHING was pink! He looked like a princess!" Kiara laughed in hysterics remembering the image of Jack. Jamie continued to laugh, both flopping on the bed holding their stomach of laughter. Jack simply pouted in the corner.


	6. Chapter 6

After calming down, Jamie, Jack and Kiara sat on the bed and talked. Noticing Jamie yawning, the teen spirits tucked Jamie into to bed, and left through the window to sit on the roof of the house.

"It's good to see ya again Jack, feels like it's been forever since I saw ya. Anything happened whilst I was away?" Kiara started the conversation.

"Not really, bit of snow here, bit over there. Kinda got into a bit of a mess at the Pole, few yetis slipped on some ice, North got mad and kicked me out" Jack replied with a chuckle.

"Wherever there's trouble, you seem to be there."

"It's what I'm good at! Oh and I'd wait till after Christmas to have a reunion with North, ya know what he's like this time of year."

"Of course. Good bye jolly fat guy, hello grumpy old fart."

"Hey but we might catch Sandy..." Jack was about to finish until a scream of gold sand flew past in swirls. Kiara leapt up for joy.

Another thing she could so was fly. Now, it sounds ridiculous that a wolf can fly, but she is different. She has three forms, her humanoid form, her wolf form and her spirit form. Her spirit form allows her to appear as a wolf but she becomes translucent, like a ghost. Her hind legs are barely visible as they merge into a type of magical cloud allowing her to fly. The form was beautiful, a wolf ghost in shades of purple, blue and silver running through the skies.

The downfall to this form is that it can only be used at night, when the moon is out, as the Man in the Moon is the source of the power which allows her to do so.

Full of excitement, she changes into her spirit form and flies up to greet the Sandman, with Jack closely following behind.

She reaches the sand cloud which Sandy stood upon, to lightly tackle him into a puppy like hug, stroking her face against Sandy's with affection. Sandy instantly recognised the wolf spirit, stroking her head behind her ears.

"Hey Sandy, it's been a while." Jack chuckled looking at the teenage girl wolf still snuggled up next to Sandy. Kiara loved Sandy like an older brother; she was so fascinated in what he could do. It had been a year since she had seen him so of course she was making up for lost time.

"I missed you so much Sandy! How have you been? Anything to report? Did I miss anything?" Kiara rushed, sitting next to Sandy on his cloud. Images formed above his head showing images to reply to her questions. The images moved too fast for Jack to read but Kiara understood perfectly. Translation: _I've been good thank you, you? There's nothing to report. Where have you been?_

"I'm good thanks and sorry, something came up and I haven't seen anyone other than Bunny this past year." She pouts in response; Sandy pats her on the head with a smile in reply. Again Kiara snuggles up to Sandy.

"Oh! You need to get back to work, sorry, night Sandy!" Kiara says jumping off the cloud and back to the earth. Jack waves Sandy off with a _Cya later_ and follows Kiara.

"Race ya to the Park?" Jack turns to Kiara with a mischievous grin.

"You don't wanna race me mate_." _Kiara laughed racing forward ahead of Jack which was his cue to set off.

"Again with the slang, do you wanna turn into the kangaroo?" Jack mocked, catching up. Kiara turned to Jack.

"Hey, that_ Kangaroo _raised me! Aren't you supposed to be 300 years old, how can you not tell the difference between a Kangaroo and a wolf?! And a rabbit?!" Kiara retorted, claim first place in the race having already reached the Park by the lake. Kiara shifted back into her humanoid form with childish, annoyed face and arms crossed over her chest tightly.

"You should see your face right now!" Jack laughed. "I mean he may have brought you up, but it doesn't mean you have to talk like him" he continued.

"I've known him all my life, for the first hundred years, he was the only person I really talked to, I learned everything from him. He knew I needed to socialise and introduced me to the Guardians, then he let me go find some believers, then, when you became a Guardian, he introduced me to you." Kiara lectured.

"Ok ok, ya got me. So how does it feel to have you first believers?"

"Jamie and the others weren't my first believers. I had two before them called Mary and …" Kiara trailed off releasing her mistake.

"Mary and…?" Jack telling her to carry on but then he saw it, the pain, sadness and distress piling up as she sunk to the snowy ground.

"Kiara, what's wrong? Hey are you ok?" Jack spoke calmly, trying to hide his panic, walking to Kiara, kneeling down and placing an arm around her for comfort.

"Jack, do you remember who you were, before you became Jack Frost?" Kiara weakly spoke which caught Jack of guard. His past? Two years ago, since he opened his memories, they did start to all come back to him slowly.

"Kinda, there are blanks but I remember most of it, why are you asking me that, Kiara?" Jack asked warily, scared to what she might say next.

"Do you remember having a pet?" She asked flatly.

"Err, I – don't know, why?" he replied, still confused.

"Do you remember me?" Jack froze. What did she mean _remember me?_ Did she know him before? Did he know her before? Jack let go of Kiara and stood up, face covered in confusion. Kiara stood up and raised her head, eyes stained with tears and looking at Jack. He didn't know what to do.

"You knew me, before? I knew you before I became..." Jack was soon cut off.

"You had a pet. You and your sister had a pet wolf that visited you every day and played with you. You had that pet from the age of six to the day you died Jack. That pet was me! I was that wolf! I was so lonely, when I figured out that humans could only see me as a wolf, I decided to experiment. Every child that saw me ran away screaming and crying, but you, you didn't. You started to approach me. You were gentle and kind, you stroked my head and told me how nice I was.

"You treated me like your family. When your sister was old enough, you showed me to her and we would all play together for hours in the woods. The day you left, it broke my heart…I kept her company, promising I wouldn't let her be lonely. Every day we would visit that lake, place a flower on the water, and remember all those fun times.

"We thought you were dead. She lived a good life Jack; she had a family, kids, and a home.

"You want to know why you haven't seen me this past year. It's because I remembered. When I first met you, you looked so familiar and boy did it bug me like crazy, but then I remembered. I overcame this fear of seeing you cos I missed you. It hurt. I overcame the fear that all those memories were lost!" Kiara finished, sinking back to the ground in a fit of tears.

Jack just stood there. Why didn't he remember? His memories started to come back to him ever since he opened his teeth but never had he remembered a pet wolf, he never remembered Kiara, someone so important to him.


	7. Chapter 7

The ground sunk in as a giant rabbit hole appeared at the North Pole in North's work shop. Unfortunately, it opened under a Yeti, so when Bunny was about to jump out, he receive a face fully of Yeti butt.

"Crickey!" With a lot of effort, Bunny was able to kick the Yeti out in-order to free himself and return to the surface.

He stood up straight, giving the Yeti an angry glare. If looks could kill, the Yeti would be 6ft under. From gazing at the angry bunnies face, the Yeti rushed off to continue with its toy building.

"Bunny! What brings you here?" The large Russian man shouts across to the suffocated rabbit.

"Jus' thought I'd hop in North. Kiara's with Frostbite havin' a lil' catch up time." Bunny replies with a chuckle at the thought of his adopted daughter being happy.

"Ah, Kiara! How is she?! Haven't seen her in year, no?" North said, happy to hear her name. North has always considered Kiara as a granddaughter, giving her advice and telling her stories when she was only a cub spirit.

"Yeh, she's fine, had a rough year though, something came up." Bunny answered half-heartedly, knowing the issue that had tormented her the past year.

"Is dat so? Well, when do I get to see her again?! I need catch up too"

"She might pop in tomorrow mate, like I said, she's with frost -" Bunny was interrupted with a gust of wind and a blue and white blur fly past him, effectively knocking him onto the cold, workshop floor.

"What the-?! Was that frostbite?" Bunny yells, shocked, confused, scared and slightly angry to why Kiara was not with him. North stood looking in the direction which the blur had left in before looking at Bunny with a worried face.

"Something is not right." He simply says.

The two Guardians start to follow the direction which they presumed was the way Jack raced in. They continued their search, both becoming worried because of Jack's surprising entrance and to where Kiara was as she was clearly not with the person she was supposed to be with.

They found Jack, sat on a window ledge, looking out of the window with slight teary eyes. His staff lay on the floor, knees pressed to his chest and arms wrapped around. Whenever Jack was upset, his hood would always be up and covering his face, this is how they knew something wasn't right.

"Jack! Where's Kiara? You wa' s'posed to be with 'er." Bunny yelled, worried for Kiara's safety.

"You knew, didn't you? You knew! Why didn't you tell me? You had so many chances and you didn't even bother to tell me?!" Jack yelled, jumping off the ledge and charging to Bunny, teary eyed pointing his finger and angry.

"What you talking 'bout mate? Told ya what?!"

"That me and Kiara knew each other before I became Jack Frost!"

Bunny was silent.

She told him, she finally told him. In that instance, Bunny's ears flattened realising that Kiara would be vulnerable and he needed to know where she was.

"Where is she mate? We need to find her now. She ain't good at dealing with her emotions, where is she?" Bunny urgently rushed, begging Jack to answer before she did something stupid.

"She ran off. I can't find her anywhere. I looked in your Warren, the treehouse we used to hang out in, Burgess, I've gone around the world and I can't find her. Why didn't you tell me, she suffered because of me and I was clueless, Why didn't you tell me?!" Jack begged for Bunny to answer him.

"Jack, mate, I'll tell ya later, but we need to find 'er, when 'er emotions go out of whack, she acts out. Last time it happened, she was missing for a week!" Bunny said, now panicking. "I think I know where she might be, there's only one other place she might go. We'll take ma tunnels."

Bunny tapped the ground beneath him and a hole appeared in the floor. North had stayed back to watch the display unfold, unfortunately, he had to stay at the workshop due to Christmas being around the corner.

"Jack, ya comin'?" Bunny asked.

"You've gotta be kidding me, right? She ran away from me, I'll just make her cry again." Jack looks down, ashamed at himself. This however didn't faze Bunny who grabbed in by the collar and shoved him in the hole and hopped in behind him.

Meanwhile, in a small town in England, Kiara sat on a high branch in a tree in the park. She was now where she was born, where she had become Kiara Wild. Her town had changed a lot since her birth, the woods which she had woken up in were now smaller, cut down and changed into a small park. Kiara wasn't one to let her emotions get the better of her, but she had suppressed them, now she was unable to control how she feels. She was sad, scared, annoyed and angry.

Her ears pricked up to the sound of laughter, children, running around in the park throwing a Frisbee to one another. Kiara started to lose control over her emotions and one of them started to take control, anger.

"Well, aren't you an adorable little thing." That voice, she had heard that voice before. It was a mocking, deep and haunting voice. She had heard that voice from her past, it was the very voice that terrified children, they very voice she had heard two years ago.

Kiara's anger disappeared and was now fully alert of her surroundings. She stood up and jumped of the branch. She crouched into a fighting stance, arms extended and long, black and sharp wolfish claws grew from her fingertips.

"Now now, no need to be so defensive, I'm only here to talk." The voice interrupted. That voice, who did that voice belong to?

"It's been a long time since we last spoke Kiara. You still haven't told your _father _about our little conversation yet have you? My, how you've grown, unfortunately, the same cannot be said for your lack of control. Teenage hormones getting the best of you?" The voice mocked, stepping out of the shadows. He looked different. His eyes, they were the eyes of a madman.

"Go away Pitch!" Kiara shouted showing no fear, threatening him with her claws as she sliced through the air creating a sharp, high pitched cut. Her anger had soon returned.

Kiara hated Pitch.

Two years ago when the Guardians had faced off against Pitch, Bunny told Kiara to return to her home, to where she was born and find a way to keep the children safe. Kiara did as she was told; she promised her father that she would stay out of the Guardian business for her own safety. So she did. When her father and the Guardians fought against Pitch, she felt so helpless but her father _and _the Moon told her to stay back.

She watched as all the children started to loose belief and was haunted by nightmares ever night. When she found out about the nightmares, she knew it was the Boogeyman. That day, Easter Sunday, Kiara heard Bunny in England, trying to hand out the eggs. She watched the whole scene unfold at that time when the children walked through her father, she so wanted to go up and comfort him but she continued to do as she was told.

She didn't know who Jack Frost was then, he was merely a boy her father wished he never trusted and nearly punched in the face. When Kiara was introduced to Jack, she was confused to how casual Bunny suddenly was with him but said nothing as she was not supposed to have seen that event.

"Tut tut, where is your manners young lady? Your _father _didn't do a very good job raising you." Pitch mocked, widening his grin as he stepped out of the shadows completely to face you teen wolf spirit.

"Manners?! Ha! If you know what's good for you, stay away from me or you will regret you showed me you're pretty little face!" Kiara shouted, anger growing.

"I think not. My visit would be pointless if I didn't leave with what I came for now would it?" Pitch replied, revealing his sharp teeth through his grin.

"What are you talking about?" Kiara said, confused but still keeping her anger present.

"Still not figured it out? No matter, I love the surprise approach; the fear is much more delicious."

"Get to the point freak!"

"Very well." Pitch mocked then grinned. Shadows started to rise behind him. "Boo."

A tendril of black sand shot up and targeted the surprised spirit. Before she could react, the sand had wrapped around her neck and her right arm, cutting off her oxygen and sent her to the ground. Trying to free her arm, the Black sand ripped off her leather bracer and throwing it to the ground. Now at her weakest, Pitch dragged the defenceless teen across the ground and into the shadows screaming and scared.


	8. Chapter 8

"BUNNY, get off me!" Jack yelled as he was dragged, literally, across the ground of the tunnels by the speeding bunny.

"Shut it frostbite we're almost there!" Bunny shouted back, annoyed that Jack would just let her run off on her own. He was running/ hopping at his top speed to get to the one place she was most likely to be, the place which she was born. The ground above opened up and Bunny and Jack flew up to the surface, Bunny landing on his feet, Jack on his butt.

"Where are we?" Jack curiously asked, looking around, then it hit him, this place looked all too familiar.

"It's where Kiara was born, when she became a wolf spirit." Bunny said flatly, quickly starting to search for his daughter.

"Bunny? Is this the place from the Easter egg hunt, when Pitch attacked?" Jack spoke up. It was the place where Bunny had horribly experienced not being believed in.

"Yeh mate. Kiara was hidin' here when Pitch attacked; she was tryin' the help the kids get through the nightmares. I'm jus' glad the ankle biter wasn't here at that moment." Bunny explained to Jack, fitting together the puzzle. They searched for her until Bunny then picked up her scent.

"I got 'er!" He yelled raced to follow the scent. Jack followed behind but both stopped suddenly when they spotted the torn bracer covered in a thin layer of black sand lying on the grassy earth. Bunny ears dropped, hopping over slowly, he picked it up and held it in his hands, eyes tearing up, realising what had happened and where his daughter was.

"Pitch?! No, we defeated him! Bunny we have to get the others now, we need to get her back!" Jack panicked shouting at the Bunny who stared in shock at the bracer. Bunny's grip then tightened and his eye flared with hate and anger.

"I'm gunna kill that bloody freak!" Bunny yelled, tapping his foot on the ground and jumping through, Jack following close behind.

It was dark. Light weakly fell near the centre of the small boxed room which Kiara lay helpless in. She was weak, her body limp, and her abilities unstable. When Kiara is weak, it becomes an obvious observation, her ability to be able to sustain her humanoid form fails and her body reverts back to a wolf.

Kiara is an unusual spirit, through-out her life, she changed and became more powerful but had been given a lot of responsibility. The fourteen wolf spirits that were previously on the earth had all had their own duty, their own ability and a protector of a source of power. When they disappeared, the four remaining spirits had to take on their duties. Two of the spirits took on three duties, Lowell, a boy, and Ula, a girl; twins born in India; the other two took on four, Kiara with her friend Lupa, a girl, born in Germany; she was the only one of the four to remember her life before she was a spirit.

Every spirit were born to listen to instinct, they were the ones who gave all humans that feeling when something dangerous is near or that feeling that something bad will happen. However, they took different aspects as well, Kiara was Loyalty, Freedom, Courage and Guidance. Kiara was quite powerful, but she had a terrible weakness.

When she was given the duty to protect courage, she was unable to use it for herself. Kiara, when she feared too much and was unable to overcome it, she became weak and useless. She was the giver of courage to those who needed it most, but if she wasn't there, fear would consume and darkness will rise. Pitch intended to use this weakness against her.

The other Guardians never knew, apart from Bunny, that Kiara was the one who gave Jamie and the children that day they faced Pitch, the courage to stand up to him. She was in her spirit form, hovering over the display, she saw the fear which the children were feeling so she helped them. The dust like magic that clung to her spirit forms waist guided its way to the children, giving them the courage to stand up and say that they would protect the Guardians.

It was the first time she was able to control it.

Trapped in Pitch's lair, she was weak from fear and all she could do was hope her family would come to save her.

North was in his office checking his naughty and nice lists on his … computer. Now, this computer is a little bit different to the normal desktop or laptop you would normally have in a household. This computer was more of a projector, a 3D screen, listing details about every child in the world as well as labelling the naughty and nice things that they have done.

"I shall over look little prank _Emily Jayne Smith _but next time, try not get school detention" North spoke to himself, half amused at the actions of a little girl who had only just made the nice list. His observations were interrupted when he heard a thud, followed by a crash, and followed by the shout of an angry bunny.

"Bloody elves!" Bunnymund shouted from the other side of the door before it was kicked open by a furious Bunny and a worried Jack.

"What is dis?! When will you people learn to knock?!" North said, annoyed at the fact of nobody knocking before they enter his office and annoyed that it was the day before Christmas Eve and he was very busy.

"Emergency mate, it's Pitch. He's kidnapped Kiara." Bunny said seriously to North which immediately shut him up and made him move towards the Globe room for him to summon the other Guardians, Tooth and Sandy. North was now in a worse mood, not only would he be tied up with Christmas, but the spirit he dumbed his granddaughter was now in the hands of Pitch.

"How did dis happen?" North interrogated the two Guardians with a serious tone and expression. Jack was the one to speak.

"We were just hanging out, then she told me about my memories, she got upset and ran off and I couldn't find her. That's when I came here. Bunny took us to where she would mostly likely be and then we found this…" Jack held up the torn bracer covered in black sand.

North took the bracer with a saddened expression with full confirmation that Pitch had attacked and taken Kiara. He handed it back to Jack who then gave it to Bunny who cradled it, on the brink of braking down into tears.

"Vwe vwait till Sandy and Tooth arrive," North walked over to Bunny with a hand on his shoulder, "vwe get her back Bunny, no matter what." North continued, slightly crouching down to Bunny's level to look him in the eyes. Bunny wanted to smile but just couldn't.

Kiara was Bunny's daughter; he loved her with all his heart and vowed to protect her no matter what. As well as his duty being to bring Hope to the children and being the Easter Bunny, the Man in the Moon also assigned him to protect Kiara, North was the only other one to know this.

Moments later, the Tooth Fairy came through the open window above the globe with seven of her baby teeth hovering around her, giving them locations to teeth being left underneath children's pillows. When arriving, she took a break from her orders and flew up to North worried, remembering that last time they were called together.

"North! What's happening? Why did you activate the lights? Is everything ok? Oooh, Hong Kong, Sector 2 Lower left first Bicuspid, Canada, Sector four two upper right Laterals. What's going on?" Tooth spoke at a hyperactive speed whilst randomly shouting out co-ordinates.

Sandman soon after arrived in a golden sand aeroplane, circling around the globe before it disappeared and a small golden man hovered to the ground. When his tiny feet touched the tiled floor, a stream of gold sand formed above his head in the shape of a question mark.

"It seems we have big problem. Pitch is back and he has taken Kiara." North serious tone was enough to grab the two remaining Guardians attentions, but when he mentioned Kiara's kidnapping, Tooth and Sandy were not happy.

"He what?! First he takes my fairies, now he takes Kiara?! That's it, this time he's gunna loose more than just one tooth!" Tooth yells, full of rage. Tooth saw Kiara as her younger sister, they would meet up quite a lot to have some _girl talk _and Tooth always loved to spend her breaks with Kiara. Like everyone else, it had been a year since she had seen her and was extremely furious that she was taken away from that privilege.

Sandy's reaction was no better. Silent images, rapidly appeared above his head, face scowling and threating as well as sand smoke sprouting from his ears like a train. His fists were balled up as if he was about to punch something and was now levitating. Kiara was also the Sandman's little sister and he weren't going to let Pitch do this.

"I'm afraid Pitch is planning something big, possibly revenge. We need to stop him and get Kiara back as soon as possible." North continued after their reactions.

"North, we 'ave to go now! Ya know that issue she has. Pitch is becoming more powerful as we speak, if we don't get 'er now, it might be too late." Bunny added, earning a concerned look from North but three confused looks from the others.

"Bunny, what do you mean 'too late'?" Jack asked.

"Kiara ain't just the spirit of the wolf mate. She was assigned the job to be a spirit of courage, gives the little ankle biters the guts to stand up to fear. She was originally loyalty but when the other wolf spirits disappeared, she took on more roles, courage, freedom and guidance. She struggles a lot with courage though. If Pitch has got 'er at breaking point, then the kids loose that courage and fear takes over." Bunny finished.

This then got concerned looks. Sandy, Tooth and Jack never knew this part about Kiara and now they realised the severity of the situation. They needed to find Kiara and fast. Jack's face said it all, guilt. He was convinced it was his fault this had happened. If only someone had told him a year ago.


End file.
